


Always Wanting You

by vulcanhighblood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Umino Iruka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Soft Hatake Kakashi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood
Summary: It's been a long day and a heavily pregnant Iruka just wants Kakashi to bone him. Kakashi happily obliges.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 29
Kudos: 244





	Always Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> Thanks to [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers) for the help and encouragement, I really benefited from your input!

“Kakashi, if you don’t get in here in the next two minutes I'm coming out to get you, and trust me, it will  _ not _ be pretty!” Iruka called from the bed, scowling at the doorway.

Wisely, Kakashi poked his head into the bedroom as he delivered his response. “Nonsense, you’re always pretty.” His eyes trailed down Iruka’s bare shoulders and chest to settle on his stomach, and the heat in his gaze made it clear he wasn’t being completely facetious. He really meant it. 

Face heating under the intense scrutiny of his mate, Iruka huffed, “That’s  _ not _ what I meant and you know it!” 

Lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender, Kakashi defended himself as he stepped fully into the room. “I know, I know. I’m here, aren’t I?” 

Iruka pointedly patted the mattress beside him. “Not good enough,” he said huffily. “I want you  _ here, _ on the bed _. _ Now.”

A low rumble of amusement escaped Kakashi’s throat as he shrugged off his own shirt and settled on the bed beside Iruka, smoothing a hand across Iruka’s swollen belly, his gaze soft as he admired the omega. “Mmm. I want  _ you _ on the bed _ , _ too.” 

Iruka considered informing Kakashi that wasn’t exactly what he’d meant by _wanting him_ _on the bed,_ either, but Kakashi was wrapping his arms around Iruka now, nuzzling against his neck with soft inhales as he scented him. Iruka was hardly going to complain if the results of Kakashi’s intentional misinterpretation of requests as innuendo ended with him getting the very thing he so desperately wanted at that moment. Besides that, it was hard to think of a smart remark when your beautiful mate was scenting you deeply while worshiping your curves with his hands. Iruka wanted to return the favor, but at this point sitting up was enough of a challenge for him that the idea of trying to reciprocate seemed impossible. “Ugh,” Iruka ended up saying instead, mostly because he was big as a boat and couldn’t wrap himself around Kakashi the way he liked to, his pregnant belly impeding his clingy overtures. 

“Hmm?” Kakashi lifted his nose from where he’d been deeply scenting Iruka’s neck and stilled the slow circles he’d been rubbing over Iruka’s belly. “What is it?” 

Iruka wriggled a little. It was so hard to  _ move _ when he was this big. He sighed, settling for another, “Ugh.”

Kakashi seemed to sense his discomfort, lifting his head to fully look at Iruka. “Sore? Do you need a back rub? A bath?”

As lovely as all that sounded, what Iruka really wanted was Kakashi’s knot. But it had been a long day for the Rokudaime Hokage, the man already looked half-dead and he’d been practically sleepwalking through washing the dinner dishes, which was why Iruka had called him to bed in the first place. It didn’t seem fair to ask for more when he was already doing so much for Iruka. “I’m not sore,” he assured his mate.

Kakashi’s half-lidded eyes sparked with sudden understanding, and the listlessness that had overtaken him seemed to dissipate in the light of piquing interest. “Oh? Is there something  _ else _ I could do to help?” he asked, practically leering.

“I don’t know,” Iruka shot back with a smirk of his own, “Is there?”

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Could I get a hint?” he said, eyes sparkling playfully.

“Must I do  _ everything _ around here?” Iruka teased, reaching up and curling his fingers behind Kakashi’s neck, tugging him close for a kiss. 

Kakashi put up no resistance, humming happily into the kiss before deepening it, pressing his tongue against Iruka’s and drinking down every pleased sound escaping his mate’s mouth. When he finally drew back, they were both gasping for breath and Kakashi’s dark pupils were blown wide with arousal, a low rumble in his throat. “Mine,” he growled, nosing at the mating mark on Iruka’s throat with a possessive fervor before nipping at it lightly.

Even more sensitive than usual, what with his hormones all over the place from his pregnancy, Iruka audibly gasped, tilting his head and baring his neck to Kakashi, who needed no further invitation. Groaning against the soft column of Iruka’s throat, Kakashi nipped and kissed it until Iruka was squirming with need. 

“Kakashi,” he finally gasped, “please, please, Kakashi, I  _ need-” _

But Kakashi was a  _ good _ mate, and he knew exactly what Iruka needed before he could even find the words, gliding down the bed and tugging at Iruka’s loose trousers, hands smoothing over Iruka’s full hips, fingers curling gently along the curve of his ass as his mouth found Iruka’s cock, already bobbing upright and smearing precome along the curve of his rounded belly. 

He swallowed Iruka down easily, taking him almost to the hilt before Iruka could even fully process the glorious sensation of silky lips sliding down his length. He gasped, throwing his head back, clutching at the blanket beneath him, before finally finding his words. “Oh,  _ fuck, _ yes, Kakashi, like that, yes,” he continued to babble as Kakashi eased back up his length until only the head remained in that slick, hollow warmth. Then Kakashi swallowed him down again, and Iruka nearly screamed at the sparks of pleasure crawling up his spine. Kakashi repeated the motion, bobbing his head up and down Iruka’s shaft until the omega was practically sobbing, his slick as wet and sopping as the saliva dribbling from Kakashi’s lips as he continued deepthroating his mate.

Iruka scrabbled frantically to reach Kakashi’s hair despite his large belly, only just snagging the ends of it. He barely managed to gasp “Kakashi!” before the orgasm ripped through him.

Clearly less concerned about this than Iruka, Kakashi swallowed what spilled from Iruka’s tip with relish, before sitting up and licking his lips, the hunger in his gaze barely abated as his eyes roved over Iruka’s body. “Better?” he asked, hands smoothing up and down Iruka’s sides in a soothing motion. Iruka had been afraid, once, that the changes in his body might make Kakashi less interested in him, but that hadn’t been the case at all. Kakashi seemed absolutely taken with every part of Iruka. No matter how he changed, Kakashi still loved him, and was more than happy to physically demonstrate his affection.

“Better,” Iruka smiled tiredly, the orgasm leaving him momentarily sated and more than a little drowsy. It was late, after all.

Kakashi blinked once before crawling back up the bed to curl around Iruka, one hand trailing from Iruka’s full belly to cup a growing breast, kneading it gently. “Ready for bed? Or…” his soft tone dipped into a seductive rumble that Iruka had always found difficult to resist, “Shall we try for round two?”

“If we’re trying for round two,” Iruka huffed, “It better include knotting.” 

Kakashi growled low in his throat, bucking his hips against Iruka’s in a clear expression of interest. “That, my dear, can most certainly be arranged.” 

Iruka moaned in response, rolling onto his side to provide easier access to his entrance. “Please,” he said softly. 

Kakashi was only too happy to oblige, kicking off his pants with an eagerness that made Iruka chuckle. Then he reached down, fingers trailing down Iruka’s back and dipping into his slick entrance. It took almost no effort at all to slip in one finger, and the second that quickly followed also eased in without much difficulty. Kakashi added a third, which was more of a stretch, and Iruka arched his neck a little, purring in contentment as Kakashi crooked his fingers, burying his nose against Iruka’s throat, pressing soft kisses there as he gently pumped his fingers in and out until Iruka could take them easily, too. 

“Okay?” Kakashi murmured in Iruka’s ear, his length hot and hard, pressing lightly at Iruka’s entrance.

“Yes,” Iruka gasped, “knot me,  _ please.” _

Slowly, Kakashi eased in, inch by inch until Iruka was almost  _ certain _ he was intentionally making this as slow and excruciating as possible. “Kakashi!” he hissed. “I wanted you to  _ knot me, _ not whatever the hell this is!” 

Kakashi huffed in amusement, but he obliged, pressing in a bit harder, sliding deeper into Iruka, nose pressed just below Iruka’s jawline as he inhaled deeply, rumbling with pleasure at the scent of his mate. He draped a possessive hand over Iruka’s pregnant belly as he finally seated himself completely with a satisfied groan. “Fuck,” he grunted, lips brushing against the side of Iruka’s throat, “You feel so good, babe.”

Iruka purred in response, the omega in him preening at the satisfied scent pouring off his mate. “Mmm. Now make  _ me _ feel good,” he said. “Knot me.”

Groaning, Kakashi began to move, sliding out only to dive back in, sheathing himself fully inside Iruka again and again. Breath puffing across Iruka’s neck, Kakashi’s hand roamed across his body, splaying over their growing pup with a possessive growl. “Mine,” he said again, snapping his hips deep. “Going to fill you with my cum, give us so many pups.”

_ Oh, _ a part of Iruka thought distantly,  _ I like the sound of that. _ Another part of him was amused. “Little late for that, babe,” he said. “I’m already carrying your pup.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi groaned, burying himself deep in Iruka again. His knot was starting to catch on Iruka’s rim, sending small shocks of pleasure through him as Kakashi tugged out only to push back in again. “Yes, so fucking full, wanna give you more,” his hand slid up Iruka’s belly, wrapping around one of Iruka’s breasts, which at this point in the pregnancy had definitely grown larger. Growling low in his throat, Kakashi swiped his thumb across Iruka’s nipple before cupping his breast as Iruka keened at the sensation, torn between pressing forward into his mate’s warm hand, or pressing back onto the thick knot. 

Groaning, Iruka chose to press back against his mate’s knot. Kakashi continued kneading his breast, teasing the nipple between two fingers and sending shocks of almost oversensitivity sparking through Iruka’s body. “So fucking full,” Kakashi murmured, voice full of wonder. “You’re so good,” he rumbled, “making milk for our pups. Fuck, Iruka, you’re perfect.”

Groaning, Iruka couldn’t find the words to respond, so he turned his head to press a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek, but he turned his head to meet Iruka’s lips with his own. 

“You’re perfect,” Kakashi said again, his hand leaving Iruka’s chest to once again drift over the curve of Iruka’s belly and he groaned. “So good, Iruka, carrying our pups,” his hips snapped harder, his knot catching firmly at Iruka’s rim, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through Iruka’s system. “Gonna give you more, fill you so fucking full,” he growled, lips brushing at the lobe of Iruka’s ear.

“Yes, Kakashi, yes,” Iruka cried, shaking with pleasure, “I want you, I want your pups,  _ please!” _

“I’ll give you all you could ever want,” Kakashi promised, pressing his lips to Iruka’s neck, his teeth catching at the mating bite he’d given him so many years ago. “Always, forever, all the pups you ask for,” his knot caught once more and Iruka was fairly certain he would  _ die _ if it didn’t stay in him this time. “Gonna fill you so fucking full you won’t be able to fucking  _ move.” _

“ _ Please, _ ” Iruka moaned, not sure if he was begging for pups or for Kakashi to finally knot him and pump him full of hot seed, but that was something for blissed-out post-orgasmic Iruka to consider, as in-the-middle-of-sex Iruka just wanted whatever Kakashi was willing to give him. “Yes, Kakashi,  _ yes!” _ He bared his neck with a desperate whine as Kakashi  _ finally _ seated himself for the last time, his knot fully inflated and firmly locked within Iruka. In the same instant, Kakashi bit down on his mating mark, teeth just shy of breaking the skin as he sank them into the soft spot where Iruka’s neck met his shoulder. 

With a cry that was as much relief as it was pleasure, Iruka came for a second time, breath sobbing in and out as he slowly came down from his second orgasmic high of the night. Behind him, Kakashi grunted, slowly lifting his teeth away from Iruka’s mating mark, pressing a soft kiss to it, soothing the pain of the bite with his gentle attention. “Mm, my omega,” he hummed, “so good for me.”

“So good,” Iruka repeated, not sure if he was agreeing with Kakashi or attempting to return the compliment. His brain was still pretty fuzzy from that incredible knotting.

“Love you,” Kakashi murmured sleepily into his ear. “So lucky to have you.”

“Mm,” Iruka hummed back just as sleepily. For a moment the two of them simply lay there, limbs tangled together, breathing in each other’s scent and enjoying the soft intimacy of skin-to-skin contact.

With a grunt Kakashi rolled to his feet, returning with a warm washcloth and gently cleaning Iruka before washing himself and tugging the dirty blanket off the bed, dumping it on the floor and declaring, “I’ll deal with that in the morning” before crawling back into bed, tugging a fresh blanket over them before curling up next to Iruka, carding his fingers through Iruka’s hair as he gazed at him, eyes full of affection. 

“I love you,” Iruka breathed, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Kakashi’s fingers gently running over his scalp.

Kakashi pressed a soft kiss to the top of Iruka’s head, inhaling deeply before replying, “I love you, too.”

With that Iruka drifted off in contented slumber, even if he did get unceremoniously woken a scant few hours later when Kakashi’s pup decided it was time to start kicking his bladder repeatedly. Even so, the discomfort was worth it. Kakashi was worth it. Their pup was worth it. As he eased his way back into bed with his mate, who was splayed out and snoring like he was having a log-sawing competition with Gai, Iruka smiled fondly. He truly couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because the lovely MagnusTesla happened to mention they needed a "soft tlc kakashi and pregnant iruka turning spicy with breeding kink" and uh..... Yes, Please And Thank.
> 
> So here it is! Lol, I am very inexperienced at writing 1) mpreg 2) PWPs 3) smut 4) breeding kink, so I'm quite nervous about how well I did. I hope it at least succeeded in meeting the prompt...


End file.
